Cascanueces mágico
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: "Maldición, maldición, maldición. ¿Qué le voy a regalar a Sakura esta navidad? Maldito muñeco, cómo detesto que me ande molestando todo el tiempo", estas son las palabras que a Syaoran le vienen a la mente cuando está en las tiendas de Japon en busca del regalo de navidad para su novia. Contiene Lemon.


**Aviso**: Este two-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Bueno, bueno, bueno. Creo que primero debo de dar una explicación aquí con este fic, jeje. Tenía planeado hacerlo desde hace ya mucho tiempo como un regalito para Yellow(ya saben a quien me refiero), pero siempre no tenía nada de tiempo para hacerlo, así que bueno, esto es un regalo de navidad para ella. Así que espero que te agrade pequeña Fer.

A sí, de paso, dejo la advertencia de que esto es mi primer historia Lemon, así que no sean duros al comentar, ¿bien? Bueno, les dejo continuar.

* * *

**Cascanueces mágico.**

Ya estoy a un par de días de que llegue la navidad y me encuentro como idiota caminando entre todas las tiendas de la ciudad de Tomoeda. No soy un chico que sabe de dar detalles románticos, ni menos de dar sorpresas cursis. A lo mejor y solo me llegan cuando el momento es el indicado o a veces cuando recibo ayuda de alguien más. ¿Yo que sé? Ahora lo que quiero es encontrar un buen regalo y no quedar como idiota frente a ese imbécil bueno para nada y parodia de guardián sagrado de Kero. Todos los días es lo mismo, siempre haciéndose el importante frente a mí y Sakura. No puedo dejar que siga haciendo lo mismo y que se siga saliendo con la suya, debo de esforzarme más, debo de encontrar el mejor regalo que pueda darle a mi novia y dejarle con la boca tapada a ese juguete de felpa bueno para nada.

¿Qué por qué menciono a este muñeco bueno para nada? Bueno, para empezar, todo comenzó con los últimos días de clase en la secundaria de Tomoeda, con solo un año más de clases para salir y pasar a la preparatoria.

* * *

Me encontraba guardando mis útiles en la mochila para salir a buscar a Sakura, quien se encontraba en un salón diferente del mío, a lo que siempre nos juntábamos en la entrada de la secundaria para volver juntos a casa, pero a diferencia de todos los días, estaba esperándome ahí porque debía unas materias y tenía que estar otra semana más ahí para pasar los exámenes de Física que tanto odio y regresar a ver mis calificaciones para saber si pase o no el año.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, siendo que los días festivos se encontraban técnicamente a la vuelta de hoja, no paraba de escuchar como todos hablaban de qué regalo darle a sus novias o novios. Podía escucharlo inclusive en stereo porque hablaban casi al mismo tiempo que me sentía frustrado por lo mismo. Y no me malinterpreten, no quiero decir que lo odie, claro me gustan las fiestas navideñas, pero escuchar todo el tiempo lo mismo luego puede ser algo tedioso. En fin, no podía dejar que eso me arruinara el día, con ver a mi Sakura en la entrada con aquella cálida sonrisa que solo ella puede brindar, hace que pasar una semana más en la escuela hace que valga la pena.

Al salir de la escuela me dí cuenta que ella no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de una de sus nuevas amigas que está en su salón de clases. Su nombre es María y desde que se conocieron, parece que se hicieron las mejores amigas. No es que haya desplazado a Daidoji como mejor amiga, pero ella no quedo en su mismo salón, ella está en el mío, y como ella no debía materia, no vino a acompañarla. Así que para averiguarlo decidí aparecer en su conversación con la mejor sonrisa que podía hacer, al menos Sakura estaba ahí, no podía decepcionarla con una sonrisa fingida.

- Hola. ¿Cómo están? - pregunté de inmediato mientras me acercaba a ellas.

- Ah, hola Syaoran. Creí que tardarías más en salir - me dijo Sakura mientras saltaba hacía mí para recibirme con un abrazo y un tradicional beso en la mejilla, lo cual como siempre, me dejaba tieso. Aún no podía acostumbrarme a eso.

- H-Hola Sakura - le dije sonriente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y daba una vuelta con ella pegada a mí.

- Cof, cof - tosió su amiga para advertirnos que ella aún estaba ahí -. Hola Syaoran-kun.

- Ah, hola María. Lo siento por no saludarte - me disculpe ante ella haciendo una reverencia intentando contener la vergüenza que sentí por ignorar a la amiga de Sakura.

- No hay problema. Ustedes son novios, pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas como ignorar a las personas que lo rodean - nos dijo muy sonriente y con una mirada maliciosa, que parecía igual contener una risa muy adentro de ella.

Bueno, creo que algunos se preguntaran, ¿qué tipo de nombre es María para una chica que vive en Japón? Bueno, la respuesta es muy sencilla. Ella es una estudiante de intercambio, vino desde Argentina hasta aquí debido a las buenas notas que ha obtenido y por medio de un programa académico que hizo nuestra escuela. Así que por eso ella se encontraba con nosotros. Ella es una persona muy alegre y sociable, su piel era de tes morena y su cabello era largo, un poco ondulado y también moreno, aparte de que tenía un aspecto físico muy bueno, ya que era igual de buena en los deportes como lo es Sakura, y aparte se parecían en lo mismo, y eso era...

- Bueno, creo que tienes razón - le dije apenado por tal comentario, y Sakura solo miraba al suelo y se rascaba la cabeza igual que yo por lo que decía María -. Y por cierto... ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí en la escuela? ¿Debes materias? - le pregunte sonriente esperando su respuesta, a lo que ella se sonrojo y parecía jugar con sus dedos. Creo que había dado en el blanco.

- E-Este... Bueno, en algo es cierto eso... - nos dijo ella aun con esa sonrisa pícara que solo ella tenía -. No aprobé matemáticas y es por eso que ahora ando aquí acompañando a Sakura en la puerta de la escuela - se excusó ella mientras sonreía tímidamente y se rascaba su nuca de la misma forma que nosotros dos anteriormente, aparte que dejaba ver un poco de fuera su lengua en aquella sonrisa que tenía.

Como verán, en eso igual se parecían. Ambas eran pésimas para las matemáticas. Aunque Sakura si aprobó con suerte la materia porque teníamos sesiones de estudios en mi casa, que fuera tan despistada en esta materia no se le quitaba ni por arte de magia, y eso que ella lo sabía muy bien.

- Bueno, creo que eso explica muchas cosas - fue lo único que dije mientras tomaba a Sakura del brazo y poder partir de vuelta a nuestras casas.

- Oigan, espérenme. No me dejen aquí sola - pidió María mientras nos seguía de cerca y sujetaba el brazo libre de Sakura.

Tras caminar por las calles atestadas de gente colocando todos sus adornos navideños fuera de algunas de sus casas y otras personas empezando a poner sus negocios con sus típicos adornos navideños y también las tradicionales navideñas, ambas se iban de un lado a otro, poniendo sus caras en cada vitrina de cada aparador de tiendas que veíamos. Sin duda se veían como hermanas gemelas por comportarse de la misma forma aunque no se parecían físicamente. Yo la verdad no le daba mucha importancia y me sentía contento de verlas correr alegres por los negocios de las calles. Pero me volvió a venir la misma problemática a la mente y eso era el tema en la escuela: Los regalos navideños.

Regresando de nuevo al tema que había mencionado con anterioridad. ¿Qué dónde encaja ese muñeco en todo esto? Solo esperen y verán.

* * *

Yo la verdad no sabía que darle de regalo a Sakura, pero no le daba mucha importancia porque sabía que ella no era una chica exigente y cualquier regalo que le diera, ella lo tomaría con mucho gusto, y creo que más si era algo que yo le hiciera. Pero no podía verme tan tacaño con ella, ni tampoco quería exagerar. Era navidad y tenía que ser algo muy bueno para sus gustos. Aparte... Tenía el pequeño problema de que me invitó a pasar las fiestas en su casa, no podía negarme, porque ella sabía que como me había venido solo a Japón después de arreglar mis papeles para vivir permanentemente aquí, no tenía con nadie mas con quien pasar las fiestas y eso lo sabía muy bien. Es por eso que no podía quedar igual mal con su familia. Su hermano me estaría viendo mal como siempre y su padre era una buena persona como para hacerle ver que su hija tiene un novio tacaño, no podría permitir eso. A lo que de un momento a otro empecé a sentirme tenso y mi cuerpo empezó a sudar de forma descontrolada. No paraba de ver uno de los anaqueles de un puesto de joyería. No sabía igual si a ella le gustaba ese tipo de cosas y me sentía embobado a ellos. Tanto, que no me dí cuenta que alguien estaba parado detrás de mí.

- ¿Qué tanto vez Syaoran-kun? - me preguntó una voz femenina que se recargo sobre mi espalda.

- ¿M-María? - tartamudee al oír su voz - ¿Qué haces aquí asustándome? - pregunté de inmediato girándome torpemente de lo nervioso que me sentía.

- Oh, nada. Es solo que te vi muy raro aquí parado con una mirada perdida. ¿Algo te pasa? - me dijo con tono preocupado mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

- Hum... No es nada, en serio - trate de evitar el tema y evadir su mirada.

- Vamos Syaoran. Somos amigos, ¿no? Anda dime, ¿qué te pasa? - ella tomo mi mano y voltee a ver que Sakura no estaba con ella.

- ¿Y Sakura dónde está? - pregunté nervioso tratando de buscarla con la mirada.

- Ella esta viendo otros aparadores sin mí, sabes que ella esta buscandoles regalos para su padre, su hermano, para Tomoyo-san, para ti y para mi. Asi que no te preocupes por lo que pase - me dijo sonrientemente mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Seguro se le ocurrió decirle algo cuando noto mi estado.

- Oh, bueno. Entonces creo que podre decírtelo... - respire hondo para poder contarle lo que me hacía sentir afligido -. Lo que pasa es que no se me ocurre que darle de regalo de navidad a Sakura. La verdad no me preocupaba que darle realmente, pero como iré a su casa estas fiestas. No sé qué tipo de regalo darle para que no me haga ver mal frente a su familia.

- Vaya, ese si que es un dilema - murmuró María llevándose un dedo sobre la boca -. Podrías intentar preguntarle que quiere, pero eso sería arruinar la sorpresa - comentó ella con una cara seria.

- Es por eso que me siento tan frustrado.

Luego me dí cuenta de algo al verla. Una pequeña me llego a la mente a ver a María. Ambas eran muy parecidas que creí que al menos a ella le gustaría algo similar a lo que Sakura pudiera querer. La verdad no estaba del todo seguro de esta idea, pero no perdía nada con preguntarle.

- Oye María... - Susurre sin verle el rostro por la vergüenza que sentía al intentar preguntarle la duda que tenía - ¿Y a ti que gustaría para navidad?

- ¿Me lo preguntas solo porque no tienes idea de qué regalarle a Sakura? - preguntó ella de inmediato como si hubiera leído mi mente.

- Bueno... Este... - Titubee un momento por tratar de encontrar una explicación convincente para que no se molestara hasta que... La vi sonreír.

- Solo bromeaba, sabía que era para eso - me dijo ella sonrientemente mientras se acercaba a mí y llevaba sus manos a su espalda.

- Maldición, no me des ese tipo de sustos - le exigí mientras volteaba ofendido a otro lado. La verdad sentía que me iba a dar un paro cardíaco porque hubiera llamado la atención de Sakura y tendría que dar otra explicación.

- Ya, ya. No te enojes. ¿Quieres ayuda con el regalo o no? - asentí ante su pregunta y continuó hablando - Entonces acompáñame.

Tomo mi mano y disimuladamente gire mi mirada en búsqueda de Sakura para ver si no malinterpretaba la situación. No la vi por ningún lado así que le seguí el paso al lugar que quería mostrarme. Seguro sería una tienda, pero al menos ahí tendría algo que me diera un indicio de qué poder regalarle a Sakura. Me había arrastrado hacia una joyería que estaba totalmente adornada para las fiestas, por lo que era muy llamativa y suponía que por eso me había llevado ahí en primer lugar. La verdad no era del tipo que le gustaba ver alhajas o joyas, pero ella estaba muy emocionada que ni me prestaba atención Igual me estaba enseñando muchas de las alhajas y pendientes en oferta, debido a que eran fiestas, muy pocos estaban a un precio accesible para el publico en general. Solo un objeto de ahí me llamo la atención y eso era un collar con un dije de estrella de oro colgando de el. Para mi suerte el precio era demasiado accesible para mi, pero antes de poder decir algo, María me había tomado de nuevo del brazo y tiro de mi en dirección a otra tienda de ropa en la que me mostró una gran variedad de conjuntos que igual hicieron que mi mente divagara al imaginarme a Sakura usándolos No pude evitar sentirme sonrojado por pensar en ella con alguno de esos conjuntos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, María volvía a halarme del brazo y a llevarme a otra tienda. Esta vez era de juguetes y me mostraba una gran variedad de osos de felpa que me hicieron recordar muchas cosas. Sostenía uno de los peluches en mi mano, un oso negro que estaba hecho a mano. Varias cosas pasaron por mi mente y antes de reaccionar como antes, María volvió a sujetarme para salir de ahí y encaminarme hasta Sakura que parecía buscarnos con la mirada en el centro de la plaza comercial.

- ¿Y bien, ya elegiste que regalo darle a Sakura? - me pregunto ella muy sonriente mientras me arrastraba hacia Sakura.

- La verdad me pusiste peor que antes. - la regañe en un murmullo para que Sakura no escuchara -. Había un sin fin de cosas que podría darle y un sin fin de las cuales no se de donde escoger. - le dije mientras ocultaba mi rostro de la vergüenza que tenia.

- Bueno, al menos te di un par de días. Eso es algo. - me dijo sonriente ya a un par de metros de donde estaba Sakura.

- ¿Cómo de que es algo? - le pregunte molesto sin poder defenderme, pues Sakura notaria que estaba pasando y no quería preocuparla en ese momento.

* * *

Tras salir del centro comercial, nos dirigimos a casa de Sakura. Ella nos había invitado a cenar algo antes de que nos fuéramos a nuestras casas, pues ya estaba por nevar en poco tiempo y dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos hogares bajo aquel clima, seria un grave problema, así que aceptamos con gusto. Dentro de la casa, su hermano aun estaba ahí, fulminándonos a los tres con una mirada de pocos amigos como de costumbre.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren lo que la tormenta nos trajo. Si es el monstruo y sus monstruitos. - nos dijo él como bienvenida haciendo énfasis en monstruo hacia Sakura, haciéndole sacar una vena de la frente a ella y también a María que estaba a su lado.

- No nos llames monstruos - gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo que tuvimos que taparnos los oídos para no sufrir por aquel chillido continuo.

- Vaya, pues si no son monstruos, sus chillidos si son comparables a los de uno - volvió a molestarlas mientras sonreía cínicamente hacia ambas chicas.

- Mas te vale que no me busques, si no sabes a lo que te enfrentas - le amenazó María con firmeza mientras se paraba frente a Sakura.

- Ja, no me hagan reír mocosos - de inmediato, el hermano de Sakura dirigío su mirada hacía mí, como si esperara a que yo le insultara o algo.

La verdad era que quería decirle sus verdades para que dejara de molestarnos. Él siempre era así con nosotros, y más conmigo, me odiaba a muerte y yo a él también. Pero esta vez quería probar algo diferente. Sabía que él haría algo para molestarme y hacer que no contuviera las ganas de darle su merecido, pero esta vez no tenía ganas ni de pelear, así que mi estrategía fue: Ignorarlo.

- Y tú escuincle. ¿No tienes algo que decirme? - me preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro hacía mí como esperando a que lo golpeara. No le dije nada y me acerque a ver el cuadro de la madre de Sakura -. Oye, te dije algo. ¿Acaso estas sordo o qué? - seguí ignorándolo no porque quisiera, ahora esta vez, era porque la foto que estaba colocada en un pequeño altar colocado sobre una repisa. Al verla ahí en aquel cuadro, pude notar lo hermosa que era la madre de Sakura y me sonroje un poco al notar que ella heredó eso de su madre y la gentileza de su padre. Quise reír un poco al imaginar que su hermano no heredó nada de sus padres, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, él volvió a hablarme - Oye mocoso, no mires eso. Tus ojos no son dignos de ver a nuestra madre. ¿Qué te has creído?

Estaba a punto de comenzar con aquella discusión a la que él me estaba llevando, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo y dar fin a esta disputa, Sakura apareció frente a mí y con una expresión agresiva que me hizo retroceder del miedo.

- Hermano, deja de estar molestándolo. Tú no eres quien para decirle eso. ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer? - la verdad me sentí contento de que me hubiera defendido de esa forma, pero no podía dejar de sentirme asustado por aquel aura que tenía, inclusive su hermano retrocedió un par de pasos de ella -. Tch, como sea. Igual hoy no puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo trabajo que hacer - le dijo él mientras buscaba lo que parecía un vestuario como de mesero.

- ¿Con Yukito-san? - inquirió ella curiosa mientras lo veía ir a la entrada.

- Claro, recuerda que los dos vamos siempre a trabajar juntos. No me esperes.

Luego de eso, su hermano salio de la casa dejándonos a los tres solos en la casa. Algo extraño porque esperaba que si hubiera un pleito en la casa, lo bueno es que esta vez fue más rápido.

* * *

Los tres subimos al cuarto de Sakura después de que su hermano salio de la casa. Al menos no tenía que lidiar con él más tiempo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro cuando subía por las escaleras por pensar eso, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, los tres estábamos parados enfrente de su cuarto y ella se encerró en él, dejándome a mí y a María fuera de su habitación. Lo cual dejo algo confundida y molesta por aquel repentino comportamiento. Yo sabía bien porque es que ella lo había hecho, por lo que tuve que decir algo para tranquilizarla.

- Hem... Supongo que tiene su habitación desordenada - le explique mientras veía sus mejillas inflarse.

- Al menos me hubiera dicho en lugar de cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

Sin duda, esperaba que ella hiciera algo así, pero bajo su protección, no podía ver a ese muñeco parlanchin mofándose de ella y darle un tremendo susto por ver aquel supuesto guardián. Ademas de que si supiera que nosotros tenemos poderes mágicos, podría llevarse una mala impresión de nosotros por practicar magia y también pudiera revelar el secreto que tenemos.

Cuando todas esas ideas surcaban por mi mente, Sakura se asomó por su habitación y nos permitió la entrada a su cuarto.

- Vamos, entren - pidió ella y los dos obedecimos.

Las cosas pasaron como si nada. Comimos un poco de té, hablamos de como festejar las fiestas navideñas. María lo pasaría con su familia. Si es que pasaba su examen en la escuela, podría tomar el primer vuelo a su país para poder reunirse con ellos. Sakura le comentó que igual lo pasaría con su familia y me había invitado a su cena de navidad. La verdad era que cuando ella dijo eso, yo me sonroje y me quedé petrificado en mi lugar. Luego, aquel muñeco amenazó de salir con su escondite para solo verme de soslayo con una expresión acusadora en ella. Quería que me dejaran un par de minutos a solas con ese muñeco. Solo que cuando me dí cuenta, ellas salieron a buscar más bocadillos para seguir hablando, dejándome como quería. A solas.

- Bueno muchacho, Sakura no me dijo nada de que te quedarías aquí para celebrar la navidad. Tienes suerte de que le tenga aprecio o si no sentirás mi ira - me reclamó molesto ese remedo de guardián con aquella vocecilla diminuta y chillona que tiene.

- Si claro, como si te tuviera miedo.

- Eso es porque no has visto todo mi poder - amenazó con un grito igual de chillón que antes.

- Claro, claro. Pero ten en cuenta esto. No me avergonzaras para nada ese día.

- No es necesario que yo haga algo como eso mocoso. Tú mismo puedes dejarte en vergüenza sin que yo tenga algo que ver.

Bueno, eso no era algo que pudiera esperar de Kero. Algo me decía que él sabía algo que yo no, así que decidí indagar con cuidado con lo que tuviera él que decirme.

- ¿A que te refieres ju-gue-te? - el solo me miro amenazadoramente y nuestros ojos se pusieron el uno contra él otro provocando entre nosotros un mini relámpago colisionar el uno contra el otro de nuestros ojos.

- Te he dicho que no me llames juguete. Que soy el grandioso guardián del libro, protector de las cartas Clow, el gran Kerberos - dijo su discurso tan usual de él con grandeza, aunque si no tuviera esa vocecilla y ese tamaño, era difícil tomarle en serio.

- Claro, claro. Aún no me dices a qué te refieres con eso.

- ¿Eh? A sí. Me refería a qué yo no tengo nada que hacer para dejarte en vergüenza ante Sakura y su familia.

- Si, eso me lo dejaste en claro, ¿pero qué? - insistí para que me lo dijera de una buena vez, pero su rostro cambió a una más soberbia.

- Oh, ¿ahora si quieres saber lo que tengo que decirte? ¿Eh? ¿Te carcome la curiosidad por dentro?

En ese instante me levante de mi lugar y le di la espalda para mejor ir a ver como iban ellas con el té y los bocadillos, hasta que ese muñeco me detuvo con un chillido, diciendo un _"Ey"_ hacía mí.

- Solo esperate. Que chicos tan impacientes, en mis tiempos...

- ¿Vas a seguir renegandome o me vas a decir lo que querías decirme? - ya tenía ganas de estrangularlo, pero la curiosidad que tenía por escuchar lo que tenía que decir hacía que me abstuviera.

- Bien, me refiero a que un pequeño pajarillo me contó acerca de que **tú **aún no tenías un regalo para Sakura - rayos. ¿Cómo lo supo? -. Y si las cosas son así, sé que Sakura no te lo perdonará. Ella te invitó a pasar la navidad con ella y tú ni un misero regalo le has conseguido.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

- Oh, ya te lo dije, un pajarillo.

- ¿Spinel? - indague esperando la respuesta.

- ¡¿Te lo dijo?! - preguntó sorprendido de que adivinara.

- No, adivine.

Su cara sorprendida y su quijada desacomodada de su boca me alegró el día, bueno, más aún después de ver al hermano mayor de Sakura salirse molesto de la casa tras defenderme ella de sus ofensas. Aunque en cierta forma, seguía sintiéndome mal. Era cierto que no tenía un regalo definitivo que darle a Sakura para la fiesta de navidad y la verdad era que necesitaba ayuda. Él me miro amenazadoramente y me apunto con una de sus pequeñas patas.

- Bueno, tú. Si no vas a darle un regalo a Sakura, es mejor que no vengas a la fiesta. ¿Está claro?

- Cállate, ¿tú que sabes? Ya tengo que regalarle a Sakura y es algo que la dejara muy feliz, además que te dejare la boca callada - le grite totalmente enfadado, sentía hervir la sangre en mis venas, pero sabía dentro de mí que sería muy difícil si es que seguía sin saber que regalarle a Sakura.

- Eso me gustaría verlo.

Cuando nos volvimos a ver a los ojos amenazandonos el uno contra el otro, la puerta se abrió y la persona que menos esperaba que entrara por esa puerta nos descubrió pelear en la habitación.

- E-Ese muñeco... ¿E-Ese muñeco hablo? - ahora sí quería morirme. María nos descubrió.

¿Qué nadie en este mundo sabe tocar una puerta? La verdad no sé si habrá un sí para esa respuesta, pero cuando la vi boquiabierta, tome al muñeco, digo a Kero en mis manos y trate de hacer bentrilucuismo con él.

- Oh, no, no, no. No es lo que parece. Es un muñeco, mira - moví sus alas y sus manos mientras trataba de fingir una voz aguda - H-Hola, soy Kero, mucho gusto.

Ella se nos quedo viendo fijamente. Parecía que no nos creía y más que nada quería matarnos. Sin duda nos descubrió pero mantenía las esperanzas de que ella se la tragara, pero mis esperanzas de que eso pasara se esfumaban cuando ella se acercó fijamente a Kero haciéndome sentir más nervioso.

- Estas mintiendo.

- P-Pero por supuesto que no. Mira, es un muñeco - en mi mente quería pedirle perdón a Kero, pero no podía sentir disfrutar tirar de su cola y esperar a que él no dijera nada que demostrara dolor.

- Parece que sufre.

- No que va, es tu imaginación. Los muñecos no sienten nada.

Ella no me hizo caso y con sus uñas tomo las mejillas de Kero y las pellizco con fuerza. Me sorprendió el tiempo en que él estaba resistiendo para no ser descubierto. Conté los segundos hasta que estos se convirtieron prácticamente en dos minutos y ya no resistió más el dolor punzante que ella le estaba causando, haciendo que liberara un agudo alarido.

- ¡AY, AY, AY, AY, MI CARITA, COMO ME DUELE, AY! - gritó sobándose la mejilla con su pata mientras volaba a esconderse a su casa.

- Lo sabía, ese muñeco que llamaste Kero hablo - festejó alegre mientras apuntaba a Kero esconderse.

- No es lo que crees... Bueno, sí, pero no se lo tienes que decir a nadie.

- Es cierto muchachita - interrumpió Kero desde su caja -. No le debes decir a alguien sobre...

- ¿Sobre que ustedes tienen magia?

Esa pregunta hizo que nuestras bocas se abrieran al mismo tiempo por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- ¿Sabes qué tenemos magia?... ¿Pero cómo? - le pregunte nervioso mientras ella cerraba la puerta para evitar que más gritos se escucharan desde el cuarto.

- Porque puedo sentir la magia. Es un don que tengo porque también... Soy una chica mágica - los dos tratamos de reprimir gritar un "¿qué?", haciendo que ella continuara -. Así es. También poseo magia. Aunque tal vez diferente a la de ustedes, porque... Tú y Sakura poseen una fuerza mágica mayor a la que he sentido antes.

No era algo que me sorprendiera. En este mundo, a parte del mago Clow, nosotros eramos los siguientes con el mayor nivel de magia que existe. Pero, ¿alguien más sabía magia en lugares tan remotos de aquí? Eso me dejaba perplejo, y más aún a Kero que mantenía su quijada aún desencajada de su boca. No lo culpaba, pero ahora no podíamos estar así, con ese aspecto de ridículos.

- ¿C-Cómo es posible eso? Yo podría haber sentido tu presencia con antelación si es que fuera así - mi pregunta no pareció sorprenderla porque apenas me dí cuenta, ella esbozó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a cargar a Kero entre sus manos.

- Eso es porque también puedo ocultar mi presencia. Soy muy buena con esa técnica.

Bueno, eso lo dice todo. Me recordó a la reencarnación de Clow y a la profesora Kaho quienes también tenían esa habilidad. No podía entender aún cómo es que había personas con esas habilidades en el mundo, y más aún, si es que ella pudiera ser más poderosa que nosotros dos. Pero la duda que tenía me la respondió ella en cuanto la formule en mi mente porque ella rompió el silencio diciendo:

- No, no te preocupes. No tengo tanto poder como ustedes dos - respondió ella sonriente como si nada.

- ¿También lees mentes? - le preguntó Kerol tan sorprendido como yo.

- Así es. Eso sí es un don mió que tengo entre familia - explicó sonriente con un deje de victoria en su rostro.

Ahora sí me sentía como un idiota, muchas veces que las comparaba o que decía algo de ella en mi mente cuando estaba tan cerca de nosotros lo había leído. Con razón era que estaba tan empeñada en ayudarme en buscar un obsequio para Sakura. Igual no sabía que hacer ahora, o qué pensar.

- Tranquilízate chico, no siempre leo las mentes, puedo manejarlo... - me respondió ella tratando de calmarme llevando sus manos frente a mí. ¿Si es qué puedes manejarlo, por qué es que lo haces? Tonto de mí por pensarlo ya que me respondió de inmediato - Bueno, no siempre, algunas veces y se me olvida hacerlo. Pero... Cuando te vi preocupado, quería saber que era lo que te molestaba. Así que no pude evitar ayudarte.

- Está bien, lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Pero ahora sabes que ella no puede descubrir que tienes poderes. ¿Cierto? - María me miró extraño.

Seguro se ofendió por el hecho de que si nosotros dos sabíamos que ella tenía magia, ¿por qué no Sakura? Y no la culpo, pero que alguien de un momento a otro te diga: _"Oye, tengo magia"_, cuando apenas creías que era una persona normal, no era tan conveniente que digamos. Y más si le dices eso a Sakura que pudiera ser algo impulsiva, si es que empieza a sospechar que ella la estuvo investigando desde que se conocieron. Aunque creo que no debí darle esa explicación porque parecía que leyó mi mente de nuevo. Suspiró profundo y luego me miro con una sonrisa.

- Bien, es cierto. Tienes razón. Mejor busco el momento adecuado, ¿no? - asentí y continuó hablando -. Bien, entonces regresaré con ella para subir con un pastel de chocolate. Y tú Kerol, ella ya tiene preparada tu parte abajo.

- ¡Siiii! - gritó él desde su lugar. Le gustaban los dulces y eso al menos lo puso de ánimos.

* * *

Tras terminar el día, había regresado solo a mi casa. Supongo que ahora saben cómo es que me sentí luego de aquella plática con ese remedo de guardián. Siendo esa plática un problema que solo me traía insomnio a mi cabeza, me encontraba recostado boca arriba en mi cama pensando aún sobre que regalo darle a Sakura. Ese pleito que tuve con Kerol fue lo que me puso así de molesto. Pero como sea, no quería quedar mal con su padre, porque él me caía bien. Sentía que era un padre para mí, él hizo que me interesara mucho por la historia y las antigüedades. Y no quería ser el hazme reír del hermano de Sakura, por lo que tenía que buscar un regalo totalmente perfecto para ella. No podía dormir por pensar qué darle. Pero decidí dejar de hacer eso. Tenía que descansar porque mañana es mi penúltima clase de recuperación y la siguiente era el día del examen, no podía darme este tipo de lujos por ahora. Debía descansar bien para pasarlo, aunque el día después del examen fuera la fiesta de navidad. No me dí cuenta de cuando perdí el conocimiento y mi mente viajaba al país de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté muy temprano como siempre para partir a la secundaría. No debía perder tiempo, llegaría con media hora de anticipación a la escuela para poder estudiar un poco antes de iniciar las clases, igual volvería a pasar a ver aquellas tiendas nuevamente para saber que regalarle a mi novia.

Sakura no iba a estar ese día porque iba a estar muy ocupada para las fiestas y también no quería preocuparse conmigo en caso de que si aparecía me distrajera de camino a mi casa. Así que con esas cosas en mi mente, no me dí cuenta cuando alguien tiró de la manga de mi camisa.

- ¡SYAORAN LI! ¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS? - preguntó una voz aguda y alarmante detrás de mí -. Llevo rato gritándote y no me hiciste caso.

- L-Lo siento. No me dí cuenta de tu presencia.

Se trataba de Daijdoji, Tomoyo. La amiga de Sakura. Parecía regresar de unas compras hacía su casa pues llevaba un canasto colgando del brazo. Olvidaba que esta ruta pasaba a unas cuadras cerca de su mansión.

- No te preocupes. Seguro estabas concentrado con tus estudios - me dijo ella sonriente.

Cierto, ella sabía que no había pasado, más bien, yo le dije cuando había reprobado esa materia que la iba a volver a cursar durante las vacaciones navideñas. O lo que me quedaban de ellas. Por lo que se veía tratando de elevarme los ánimos.

- S-Sí, claro.

- No sé... Parece que algo te preocupa - preguntó ella muy cerca de mí con una expresión de curiosidad.

- N-Nooo, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices? - inquirí un poco serió, aunque no podía evitar sentirme nervioso porque ella estaba muy cerca y parecía que sabía lo que me pasaba.

- No sé... ¿Acaso tiene que ver con el regalo de Sakura?

Maldición. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- ¿Qué? ¿María no te dijo que me había comentado sobre eso?

Cuando la vea seguro la mato. En fin, qué más daba, era cierto. Eso me estaba matando por dentro. Así que me limité a asentir.

- Supongo que te preocupa lo que te diga su familia, ¿no es así? - asentí nuevamente - Pero sabes que ella estará contenta con cualquier cosa que le des. ¿No?

- Lo sé. Eso era lo menos que me preocupa... Pero no quiero ser una molestia para su familia. En especial su padre que me ha tratado como su hijo.

- Ya veo... Tienes razón - dijo ella con una preocupación en su rostro. Pero tan solo en diez segundos de pensarlo, ella aplaudió para llamar mi atención -. ¿Sabes? No deberías preocuparte por que sea algo llamativo. Si quieres demostrarle tu cariño, podría ser algo que le diga cada vez que lo vea lo mucho que te interesa.

- ¿Lo mucho que me interesa? - repetí con confusión a lo que siguió.

- Sí. Algo que vea todo el tiempo.

Bueno, un vestido no sería. Solo lo tendría hasta que no le quedara o se arruinara, así que eso lo descarto. ¿Un peluche? Seguro que ese muñeco lo destrozaría aunque el otro que tiene no le ha pasado nada... Por suerte. Así que solo una última cosa me vino a la mente. Ese pendiente de la joyería. Tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarlo. Así que era lo de menos. Lo que importaba era que es perfecto para ella.

- Parece que ya sabes que regalarle a mi pequeña Sakura - comentó ella sonriente a lo que asentí con determinación.

- Así es. Muchas gracias Dai...

- Tomoyo. Ya te lo he dicho.

- S-Sí. Muchas gracias T-Tomoyo-san - ella sonrió y me abrazó -. Muchas gracias.

- No me lo agradezcas. Con que la sigas haciendo feliz es suficiente para mí - me respondió sonriente mientras se retiraba de mí -. Ahora ve a tus clases que no quiero hacerte perder tiempo - volví a asentir y salí corriendo a la escuela.

* * *

Terminando las clases, salí corriendo a comprar aquel regalo de navidad que había visto el día anterior. Había salido temprano para no perder nada de tiempo y prepararme a estudiar para mi examen final. Había ido a comprar aquel pendiente que mencioné con anterioridad, para mi suerte no lo habían vendido aún. Lo envolví en mi casa en una pequeña caja musical que tenía en mi cuarto, un recuerdo de mi casa en China, de color negro con detalles pintados a mano de colores rojos y verdes, con bordes de color oro. Lo único que me quedaba ya ahora era estudiar. Mañana es mi último día en la escuela y también me veré mañana con Sakura terminando las clases. Con el regalo en mi bolsillo, mi consciencia estaba tranquila y dormí sin ningún remordimiento esa noche.

Despertando volví a mi rutinario día de clases levantándome temprano para estudiar un poco más antes de mi examen final de física. Me sentía muy nervioso cuando me detuve frente a mi secundaria. La veía más grande que antes, sentía como mis manos sudaban, no creía que un simple examen causara este tipos de efectos sobre mí. Ni los más violentos enemigos que he enfrentado me hicieron sentir así, aunque... También de pasar el examen, otra cosa también me molestaba y eso era que saliendo, me encontraría nuevamente con Sakura. Pasaría la noche en su casa para poder disfrutar el primer día de navidad juntos de principio a fin, algo que me alegraba un poco y a la vez me hacía sentir nervioso. Trague saliva antes de entrar y me dí ánimos para que los esfuerzos que me pase estudiando para esa complicada clase y los constantes apoyos de Sakura no sean en vano.

- Bien... Estoy listo - me dije para darme ánimos y entre finalmente al instituto.

* * *

No podía creer lo sencillo que fue este examen. Sabía que ese profesor que me había tocado era el problema de haber reprobado, ya que siendo un examen tan sencillo. Quería gritar de la emoción. Aunque de mientras solo me quedaba sentado en mi banca tratando de descansar un rato. Quería tiempo para mí un tiempo, despejar mi mente para prepararme con pasar el resto de este día en la casa de Sakura. Me preocupaba también con dónde me iría a dormir, porque seguro estaría en problemas con esos dos en su casa. Dormiría en el sillón por supuesto, pero igual solo estaría desprotegido de esos dos. Tan solo de pensarlo hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Lo único que me quedaba era aceptarlo y ya. Tenía al menos un poco de ropa en mi maletín para pasar ese día halla, así que no había problema por eso.

Respiré profundo y me levante de mi asiento para tomar camino a la salia de la escuela, pero alguien me detiene la salida del salón donde me impartían la clase de física. Una chica morena con una mirada intensa se acercaba hacía mí con una extensa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un extraño y grande libro sobre sus manos.

- A ti te estaba buscando.

- ¿M-María?

Esa chica de nuevo. Supongo que ella tenía algo entre manos... Aparte del libro, claro.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? - pregunte molesto. Sabía que no pasaría nada bueno con ese libro.

- Vine a ayudarte con lo de tu problema - respondió tan sonriente como siempre.

- Si te refieres a lo del regalo...

Quería comentarle que ya tenía el regalo justo en mi maletín pero ella me interrumpió de inmediato con:

- A eso mismo vine. Tengo la solución exacta para ti.

- Espera, no tienes porque hacerlo, yo...

- Muy bien, aquí vamos.

Maldición, no me deja explicarme, antes de darme cuenta, empezó a decir un extraño conjuro de su libro mientras me lanzaba una especie de polvos u hojas mágicas sobre mí cara y una luz sobre el piso empezó a cegarme. Me sentía raro, debilitado es más, a cada segundo dejaba de sentir mi cuerpo, lo sentía algo adormecido pero seguía consciente o eso creí, todo se veía más grande y ella me miraba exaltada. ¡¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?!

- Oh no. Me equivoque de nuevo - dijo con un rostro asustado mientras tiraba el suelo al piso y se llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas.

¿Cómo de que lo hiciste de nuevo? No podía moverme, ella era gigante. ¿O yo fui quien se encogió? ¡¿De nuevo tenía tamaño de muñeco?! Al menos la otra vez podía moverme, ahora ni eso.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento en serio Syaoran-kun. Quería que tuvieras un muñeco mágico que darle a Sakura, pero... Parece que solo transforma a las personas en un muñeco... Lo siento en serio - dijo aún igual de exaltada mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Bien, no se podría poner peor. Ella me esperaba fuera de la escuela en estos instantes. ¿No puedo dejar que me ve así?

- Tranquilo, yo me encargo.

- _"Al menos puedes leer mi mente"_ - le reprimí molesto.

- Sí, sí. No te preocupes, sé que hacer.

- _"Con que no sea algo vergonzoso"_.

* * *

Saliendo de la escuela ella me llevaba entre sus brazos. Me sentía nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar. Aunque bueno, no sé qué tipo de excusa le diría a Sakura por no salir a la hora acordada para reunirme con ella afuera de la escuela.

Sakura se encontraba tan radiante como siempre sentada en una banca con su bolso bajo sus manos. No sabía que sentiría luego de la excusa que le diera por no decirle que yo era un muñeco... A menos que le diga que soy un muñeco, eso solo la alarmaría más y descubriría Sakura que su amiga tiene poderes.

- H-Hola Sakura. ¿Esperando a tu novio? - preguntó María al tomar asiento cerca de ella. Se le veía nerviosa.

- Si - asintió sonriente -. Prometimos vernos aquí cuando él terminara con su examen.

- Ham... Este... Bueno... ¿Cómo te lo digo? - mencionó ella algo sonrojada y sonriente jugando con sus manos -. Él... A él le surgió un imprevisto. Más bien, lo regañaron en la escuela y está en detención... Si, eso.

- _"¿Detención? ¿Fue lo mejor que se te vino a la mente?"_

- ¿En detención? - preguntó confundida y alarmada -. ¿Por qué está en detención?

- Bueno... Es que él ayudo a un chico que estaba siendo maltratado y como ellos se acusaron, pues fue a detención.

- Oh, ya veo... - ella miro desilusionada al suelo, a lo que María continuo.

- No te preocupes. Le puedo decir que se vean en su casa cuando le quiten el castigo - trató de animarla a lo que ella solo asintió sonriente -. Bien, déjamelo a mi.

María volvió a entrar a la escuela y fingió ir de nuevo al salón, perdiendo tiempo por los pasillos para luego regresar a reunirse con Sakura.

Las dos caminaron sonrientes hasta la casa de Sakura, aunque se le veía deprimida, trato de ocultarla frente a su amiga. Ella me entregó como un obsequio de parte suyo. Bueno, no sé si me quedaría como muñeco para siempre, pero esperaba que ella encontrara la forma de revertir el efecto o al menos que sea algo temporal. Tenía más esperanzas en lo segundo si es que vuelve a fallar con el hechizo.

* * *

Pasando la noche, ella me llevó a dormir junto a ella. Como aún era un muñeco no podía moverme. Kerol solo me veía extraño, no sé si él pudiera sentir mi presencia dentro de este muñeco o solo era porque sentía como siempre desprecio hacia mí ya que suponía que seguía teniendo la misma forma a pesar de estar hecho ahora de trapo. Se retiro después de un minutos de verme extraño y se fue a dormir a su "recamara". Suspire aliviado por no descubrir que yo estaba transformado en aquel muñeco de trapo.

Después de un par de minutos pasando la noche, el sueño empezaba a ganarme después de que ella se quedara dormida antes que yo. El motivo del que estuviera despierto eran los nervios que tenía de cambiar a mi forma humana junto a ella en su cama, pero cada vez lo veía menos probable. Mis parpados empezaba a sentirlos pesados, pero algo me detuvo de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Syaoran... - susurró mi nombre Sakura entre sus sueños, yo solo sentí sonrojarme por oír mi nombre ser mencionado por ella - Syaoran... Hum...

Luego de eso empecé a escuchar gemidos por parte de ella y me llevó contra su pecho para abrazarme con fuerza. Me llevó totalmente a ella y aunque no podía sentir nada en este estado, podía al menos sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel contra mí. Era algo único, me sentía excitado y a la vez avergonzado. Su mano empezó a bajar más por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Ella inició a jugar con su vagina mientras seguía murmurando mi nombre y a la vez su rostro se sonrojaba cada vez más y más. Yo no sabía que hacer, me sentía totalmente avergonzado por ver ese espectáculo frente a mis ojos. No sabía que ella estaba interesada tanto así de mí. Aunque luego empecé a sentirme extraño. Mi cuerpo lo volvía a sentir de nuevo y mi tamaño volvió a cambiar.

Estaba cambiando en el peor momento. Y si es que María estaba cerca para hacer el cambio, a lo mejor no notó mi situación. Trate de ver por la ventana pero no había nada, ni siquiera el campo que había aparecido durante mi transformación se encontraba. Lo que quiere decir que era un efecto temporal.

Cuando mi transformación termino, Sakura se despertó lentamente y me miro somnolienta sobre su cama.

- ¿Syaoran?... ¿Eres tú?... - preguntó ella tallándose los ojos con la manga de su pijama rosada.

- S-Sí. Pero puedo explicarlo. No es lo que parece - le dije de inmediato tratando de aliviar las cosas, aunque me sentía muy alarmado por la situación a comparación de ella.

- ¡SYAORAAAN! - gritó ella mientras se lanzaba hacía mí en un abrazo.

- ¿N-No estás molesta conmigo?

- Claro que no tontito. Me preocupaba que no estuvieras aquí en mi casa para navidad - me dijo ella mientras llevaba un dedo sobre mi boca, aprezándome entre sus brazos -. Ademas... Quería hacer esto contigo, sentía que eras tú el muñeco que me dio María. Pero no estaba del todo segura... Así que... ¿Sabes mejor lo que siento ahora por ti, no?

- P-Por supuesto. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti - le respondí mientras envolvía mis manos a su cuello -. Supongo que quieres continuar en lo que te quedaste, ¿no?

- ¡Claro que sí! - exclamo sorpresivamente mientras llevaba sus dulces labios a los míos.

Yo le seguí el juego moviendo mis manos y explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras que su lengua fue la primera en explorar el interior de mi boca. Podía sentir la calidez de ella y el dulce néctar de su saliva, esto era una sensación sorprendente. Continuábamos en aquel ritual por unos cuantos segundos hasta que tome la iniciativa y cambiamos de lugares, dejándome arriba de ella. Agradecía a que ese muñeco tuviera el sueño pesado y que estuviera oscuro sino me sentiría completamente nervioso el hacer este paso.

- Sakura... - susurre mientras veía su rostro sonrojado frente a mí.

- Tranquilo, yo sería quien debería sentirse nerviosa - me animo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a llevar sus manos a mi cuello para atraerme a un nuevo beso, más intenso que el anterior.

Mis manos empezaron a moverse a los pants de su pijama y sus bragas al mismo tiempo, y empecé a deslizarlo lentamente hacia abajo con suma delicadeza, mientras que sus manos desabotonaban mi camisa que aún tenía de la escuela, yo hacía lo mismo luego de bajarle sus ropas, para poder descubrir sus suaves y rosados pechos. Toque uno con suma delicadeza, dejando salir un pequeño gemido por parte de ella.

- Guarda un poco de silencio o nos atraparan - le pedí mientras le miraba avergonzado a sus ojos caramelo.

- N-No puedo hacerlo, me siento aún nerviosa - me dijo con una voz tímida ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Está bien, yo me encargo de eso.

Para evitar que ella volviera a soltar algún ruido en la casa apresé su boca contra la mía mientras empezaba a volver a masajear sus pechos nuevamente. Desabroche mi pantalón lentamente mientras ella seguía dando gemidos ahogados entre mi boca.

Cuando el momento llegó, me sentía nervioso para dar el siguiente paso que no podía meter mi miembro en ella. Hasta que ella llevó su mano y apresó mi pene entre sus manos.

- Tranquilo, déjame ayudarte con esto - pidió ella mientras me indicaba el método de entrar a ella.

¿Qué podían esperar? Eramos nuevos en esto.

Empece a moverme lentamente dentro de ella por miedo a lastimarla. Encorve mi cuerpo sobre ella y cada vez ella me pedía ir más rápido mientras llevaba sus manos a mi espalda. Podía sentir sus manos rodear y explorar cada detalle de mi espalda, hasta podía sentir sus uñas clavarse en mi torso desnudo por la sensación en su interior. Sentía que flotaba dentro de ella. Los dos estábamos unidos en ese momento, eramos uno. Estábamos ligados en un mismo ser, compartiendo el placer y complaciendonos mutuamente en aquella danza erótica, rozando nuestros cuerpos sin soltarnos ni un solo centímetro.

- Sakura... Sakura... - le dije con una voz agitada de tanto mover mis caderas.

- ¿Q-Qué sucede Syaoran?

- Creo que... Creo que... Me vengo...

- Hazlo - me pidió -. Hagamoslo juntos.

Ella me miro sonrojada y tiro de mi para volver a sujetarla y ahogar aquel grito mutuo en un beso para llegar al final.

* * *

Al amanecer, ya habíamos terminado de tener nuestra primera experiencia sexual. Nos encontrábamos durmiendo en la misma cama, abrazados el uno con el otro. Claro cabe mencionar que los dos ya nos volvimos a vestir después de aquella alocada noche. Kerol fue el primero en despertarnos alarmado por la forma en que nos encontró dormidos, aunque tratamos de darle una burda explicación de lo sucedido, a lo que dejo de molestarnos por un tiempo. Como el resto de su familia aún no sabía de mi presencia en la casa, tuve que salir por la ventana para ir a mi casa y cambiarme para volver de vuelta a su casa y festejar la navidad con mi novia. Aunque para ese momento ya eramos amantes, celebramos una navidad inolvidable.

¿Sobre lo del regalo? Bueno, solo puedo decir que cumplí con mi meta. Deje boquiabierto a Kerol, su hermano dejo de molestarme el resto de la fiesta y pude hacer feliz a Sakura, aparte de que su padre tomo un más grande aprecio hacia mí. Por lo que fue la mejor navidad de todas.

* * *

**Nota de Red20:** Bueno pequeña, espero que te haya gustado, y bueno, si hay algunas cosas que no te agradaron como estas escenas que puse en el fic o tu participación en el fic como datos que no fueran los que te gustarían que fuesen, pues, lo siento, tenía muchas prisas con hacerlo también. De todas formas házmelo saber luego de que lo leas.

Y bueno, a todos los demás lectores, espero que también lo hayan disfrutado y les gustará este tipo de fic con O.C. Igual si quieren, pueden dejar un review para comentar este primer one-shot que hago de esta pareja, jeje. Nos vemos.


End file.
